Kasumi
Kasumi is a kunoichi as a runaway shinobi and the main protaganist from the Dead or Alive series, who first appeared in Dead Fantasy I.__TOC__ Background Kasumi was born into her clan's head family and was considered the "princess" of the Mugen Tenshin Village. As a small child she played with Ayane, but they grew distant because of Ayane's status. Kasumi loves her family and she she played and trained with Hayate a lot. When she was a teenager, Raidou (Kasumi's paternal uncle and banished rouge shinobi) returned to the Mugen Tenshin village to obtain the Torn Sky Blast. During the rampage, Hayate was rendered comatose and paraplegic when Raidou easily defeated him and Ayane in hand to hand combat. Due to Hayate's state, Kasumi was chosen to become the clan’s eighteenth master, replacing her beloved brother who was originally meant to inherit the title. Impulsively, Kasumi left the village to avenge her brother and find Raidou. By leaving the ninja clan she compromised their secrecy, and she was labeled a Runaway Shinobi. Now she must live on the run from her former friends and family every day as they seek to silence the "traitorous" Kasumi. Kasumi is portrayed throughout the Dead or Alive series as a compassionate character. Even though she does not wish to fight, she is still a highly skilled shinobi - one of the strongest in the series - with deadly abilites. Many of her battle quotes before a round reflect her desire to avoid confrontation, but she has no problem with using force if need be. Her motivation for fighting in the tournaments is always centered on Hayate; either to avenge or see him. Even in the Xtreme subseries she is tricked onto Zack Island because Zack starts a rumor her brother is there. Role in Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy I Kasumi and Ayane are revealed to be the shadows stalking Yuna in the opening of Dead Fantasy I, although it is unknown why. When Kasumi reveals herself she becomes the first Dead or Alive character introduced. Ayane joins immediately after, and they begin a fierce and fast paced fight with Yuna. Kasumi and Ayane masterfully dodge Yuna's bullets, and just as they were about to win Rikku comes to Yuna's rescue. They split the fight; Rikku focuses mostly on Ayane, and Kasumi focuses mostly on Yuna, foreshadowing Dead Fantasy IV and fights to come. After Rikku evens the odds they start to overpower the kunoichi and were about to finish the them off when Hitomi comes in and interrupts them. Following Hitomi's entrance the fight begins again, and for awhile is fairly even. Slowly the fight moves upwards and out of the room as it is destroyed by Hitomi, and Rikku utilizes Kasumi's teleportation abilities by tossing her through the air to rescue Yuna from falling. Kasumi and her comrades take control of the fight. They were about to deliver the finishing blow to their opponents when Tifa Lockhart shows up and kicks them all back, giving Rikku and Yuna a few seconds to get back on their feet while the Dead or Alive girls size up the new enemy. Dead Fantasy II Tifa Lockhart and Kasumi exchange magical attacks while Hitomi pushes back the other two FF girls. Tifa is slashed by Kasumi and kneels over in pain. She is joined by Yuna however, and together they kick Kasumi back. Kasumi goes after Yuna, but ends up on the losing end and lays still for a minute. After suffering the FF girl's three-way attack, Ayane is about to charge the Final Fanasy girls, but Kasumi places her arm on Ayane's shoulder and gives her a signal. Ayane smacks Kasumi's hand off and uses Hitomi's assistance to jump to the top of the tower. Kasumi and Hitomi defends her while she charges her spell. She holds back Rikku and Yuna, but when Tifa is about to stop Ayane who is just about to start her spell, Kasumi takes the hit herself in order to teleport Tifa back where they came from. She ninpo attacked charged, Ayane immediately destroys the tower and Kasumi teleports herself and Hitomi out of the way. While sliding down the tower, Kasumi teleports close to Tifa, who uppercuts her into the air. Rikku is above them, and kicks her back down to Tifa, who uses her signature Limit Break to grab her by the neck, drag her across the floor, and break open a stone wall blocking everyone's path by throwing Kasumi through it. Even when the FF girls use Haste Kasumi is easily able to keep up with Yuna's bullets, until a frustrated Yuna unleashes her rain of bullets, finally sending Kasumi down. After the tower is cut in half, Kasumi saves her team by using teleportation them onto the floating platform below instead of falling into the river of lava. The Final Fantasy teams manages to save itself by falling onto the same piece of the tower floating on the river. Kasumi briefly engages Tifa while on the rock, but she is beaten back. As the near the end of the lava river Kasumi and the rest of the combatants nearly get roasted in a lake of lava. They are saved by Rinoa Heartilly, who freezes the lava before they hit it. Rinoa then descends. After she draws her gunblade and aims it straight at the DoA girls, Kairi appears. The FF girls proceed to charge the DoA girls, with Kairi's help. After battling on the ice field Rinoa summons a tornado to create a fighting field with an advantage. In the tornado, Yuna finally outsmarts Kasumi's teleportation by anticipating her movements and shooting ahead of time, which pushes Kasumi into an ideal position to be slammed by Rinoa's Ultima attack. Afterward, when the Lunar portals are brought down, Yuna tackles and shoots Kasumi into one, heralding a battle between them in the future. Dead Fantasy IV After a stand off between the two compassionate fighters, Kasumi engages Yuna in a flower field, though neither lands a blow on the other. Thereupon Yuna was suddenly attacked by a Kasumi Alpha clone, to Kasumi 's shock and horror. Yuna called forth her Aeons to fend off the clones. Kasumi is briefly seen fighting one of her clones when she is hit by Ifrit's Hellfire. In the end the Aeons were unable to defeat all of the Kasumi Alphas. Just as Yuna was about to be dispatched by the horde of clones Cloud intervened and knocked them away. In the pause caused by his entrance Kasumi appears between her enemies and her clones. She then mass-teleports the clones away to deal with them herself. Dead Fantasy V An injured Kasumi is seen dueling what remains of her clones, whom are greatly diminished in number. She kills one of her clones by slashing her chest. Just as the clones are about to finish her off, Ryu Hayabusa appears and kills all the remaining clones in a single attack. Kasumi then collapses into his arms from exhaustion as she drops her blood-soaked Wakizashi into the lake. Momiji then reads Kasumi's mind, reflecting on the events of the series so far. Nodding to Ryu, the three then teleport off. Music Videos Dead Fantasy Obsessed Kasumi appeaers in the music video Dead Fantasy Obsesed in her alternate costume from Dead or Alive 4. She and Tifa Lockhart provide background dancing while Cissnei sings and dances to the song. Dead Fantasy Gee Kasumi appears in Dead Fantasy Gee, once again in her alternate outfit from DOA4. She dances alongside Yuna, Ayane, Rikku, Hitomi, Tifa Lockhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Kairi and Cissnei. She played the role of "Im Yoona of Girls' Generation". Appearance Kasumi is a physically fit teenage girl of average height, although she has a very curvy figure for her age and she is described by her creators as "soft". Kasumi has waist-length hair that is tied back by a yellow ribbon in a braid and she has a front fringe, just like Ayane. Kasumi's original hair color in the first Dead or Alive ''game is brown, but it has lightened over the years into a copper shade. Kasumi has been given the option to change her hairstyle since ''Dead or Alive 3. Kasumi has 4 different hairstyles to choose from: a braid, a high ponytail, a low ponytail, or simply loose. In Dead or Alive 5 onward, Kasumi's natural hair color is copper brown. Her outfit in both Dead or Alive series until Dead or Alive 5 and Dead Fantasy series is her trademark outfit: a blue, side tie shinobi dress with short puffy sleeves, white trim, her name (written in hiragana) stitched in yellow in the back, and a light colored bird patterned in the skirt, complete with white panties under her skirt, white stockings, knee-high boots, and arm guards. In the remake version, she retains this outfit as her hair is now tied in a high ponytail adorned with her yellow ribbon. In Dead Fantasy Obsessed and Gee she appears in a casual outfit consisting of a white and pink turtleneck tank top, a scarf, white boots, and a denim skirt with white trim. Fighting Capacity & weapons Kasumi's ninjutsu and wakizashi skill is quite lethal, as well as quick and elegant. She also uses a lot of magic, being able to emit pink energy blasts from her hands called the Torn Sky Blast for long range attacks, and her unique Sakura Parry teleportation ability makes her hard to pin down and hit, as well as allowing Kasumi the ability to teleport herself and anyone she touches. A weakness of hers is that her attacks with her wakizashi are not really that strong. All-in-all, Kasumi is a well-balanced fighter with normal limitations, such as exhaustion. In the remake version, Kasumi's Sakura Parry teleportation ability has minor changes as she has a pink shadow figure behind her instead of being covered with cherry blossom petals during teleportation. Relationships Ayane Ayane is Kasumi's younger half-sister as Ayame (Kasumi's mother) was raped by Raidou, thus conceiving Ayane. Even though they didn't know they were sisters, Kasumi and Ayane were easy friends as small kids. However, their friendship turned to bitter rivalry when Ayane learnt about her true heritage. Ayane was consumed with jealousy over the fact that Kasumi was treated like a princess, while she was treated like an outcast as the clan's "cursed child". After Kasumi left the village to find Raidou, Ayane was sent to kill her. Although it seems the hatred was one-sided from Ayane, as Kasumi was never intentionally mean or cruel to Ayane and only fought her when it was absolutely necessary. If she and Ayane fought she would ask "Why?". In Dead or Alive Paradise's Girl Guide, it is revealed Kasumi is the only girl on the whole island who likes Ayane as a friend, even though she doesn't like her back. It is possible that their rivalry is over, or at least weakened, when Ayane stops Kasumi from trying to save Helena during the fourth tournament, as the attempt likely would have ended in Kasumi's death. Hayate Hayate is Kasumi's older brother. Hayate was very protective and understanding brother to Kasumi, so they had a close brother/sister relationship. After Hayate was injured by Raidou, Kasumi sought him for what he did to her dear brother. They have a very strong bond, even as Hayate becomes leader of the Mugen Teshin Clan and Kasumi becomes a runaway shinobi. Hayate will never harm Kasumi himself, but will not speak to her out of shame he feels over her abandonment. Still, no matter what, Hayate and Kasumi will always be loyal to each other. In Dead Fantasy, it is unknown if Kasumi is searching for Hayate along with Ayane, and if Hayate is searching for them, or if they are following their own paths. Helena Douglas Kasumi seems to be friendly with Helena, and seems to understand the pain that she goes through. Even though Helena pulled a gun on Kasumi, she still tries to stop Helena from committing suicide, and falls to her knees when she thinks that she was successful. In Dead Fantasy, it is unknown if Kasumi is aware that Helena is still alive or if she still thinks that Helena was successful in her suicide attempt. Ryu Hayabusa Ryu promised Hayate that he would protect Kasumi at all costs. Even though she broke the Mugen Tenshin laws and become a runaway shinobi, Ryu still kept his promise and still watches over Kasumi, as he is one of her only ninja allies not burdened by the clan’s laws. Also some Dead or Alive fans believe that Kasumi has romantic feelings for Ryu, but it is unknown if she really does. In the Dead Fantasy series, Ryu is still protecting Kasumi, as he saved her from her clones almost at the end of Dead Fantasy V. Tired and wounded, Kasumi tries to get to Ryu, but she passes out from her fatigue and blood loss and collapses into his arms. After Momiji scans her memories, the two ninjas teleport away with Kasumi to an unknown location, most likely to get aid for her wounds. It is unknown where they took Kasumi or when Kasumi is going to come back into action. Trivia * The name Kasumi 'means "mist" (霞), a light fog. ** A mist and fog is often used as a symbol of isolation and loneliness, maybe alluding to Kasumi's isolation from her clan and being forced to live alone. Mist can also represent unclear thinking, possibly reflecting Kasumi's personality who as a compassionate and empathetic character, is powered by emotion and reacts to her feelings rather than think things through first, such as her leave from her clan to take vengeance for Hayate (Kasumi's older brother). Mist can be a physical link to Kasumi; just as mist cannot be easily "contained" she has also been proven to be hard to be captured by the clan's assassins, and been able to avoid them for a long time, if only barely. Finally, Mist can be a symbol of the indeterminate phase in development, when things yet to be defined. ***It can also mean "flower, blossom" (花) ('ka) and "clear, pure" (澄) (sumi). *It hasn't been mentioned if Kasumi will make a return like Oum said that Tifa Lockhart will. *Probably as a result of constant use of her teleportation abilities, Tifa and Yuna both eventually manage to anticipate where Kasumi will reappear and are successful in outsmarting her in Dead Fantasy II. In the first instance, Tifa manages to jump and kick Kasumi back, knocking her into Rinoa Heartilly's Tornado spell. Minutes later, Yuna is seen pointing one of her guns in front of her, only to fire the other upward as Kasumi reappears above her. *In Dead Fantasy I during the 2 on 2 battle with Yuna and Rikku, Kasumi charges her ninpo at the center before she and Ayane fight. But, on the remake, she charges her ninpo at the left side. Gallery Screenshots File:Yuna vs Kasumi.jpg File:Y, R, K, & A.jpg File:DF Kasumi.jpg File:Tifa, Kasumi, and Ayane.jpg File:Tower Fight.jpg File:DOA vs Tifa.jpg File:Tifa, Kasumi, and Rachel.jpg File:Kasumi and Yuna.png File:Open field.jpg File:Yuna vs Kasumi (DFIV).png File:Dead Fantasy Kasumi.jpg File:Kasumi and clones backed away.png File:Summoner Yuna, Kasumi, & clones.jpg File:DF Kasumi X.jpg File:Kasumi saved.png File:DF Ryu.jpg File:3 Ninjas.png Dead_Fantasy_109_58_02.jpg Promotional Art File:Dead Fantasy 1.jpg File:Copyofdeadfantasyiiwallkt3.jpg File:6c28c4ea.jpg External Links *Kasumi on the Dead or Alive Wiki Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Category:Team Dead or Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dead Fantasy I Characters Category:Dead Fantasy II Characters Category:Dead Fantasy IV Characters Category:Dead Fantasy V Characters Category:Dead Fantasy Obsessed Characters Category:Dead Fantasy Gee Characters Category:Kids Category:Schoolgirls